After the Twilight
by Lee-Enyu
Summary: Una versión diferente de Luna Nueva, que cambiará toda la saga. ¿Qué pasaría si Jacob se enamora de la nueva integrante de los Cullen?
1. Prológo

Prológo.

Edward se ha marchado de Forks, y Bella se encuentra totalmente destrozada debido a ello, está más cerca de Jacob que nunca; su mejor amigo, quién la ha querido en secreto desde que la conoció y que odia con toda su alma a Edward por romperle el corazón a la chica que ama. Y es que no podía entender cómo Bella se había enamorado de él, ¿Qué tenía ése chupasangre que no tuviera él? Además él nunca pondría en peligro a Bella, la cuidaría aun a costa de su propia vida, ¿Pero qué hizo Cullen? Cuando Bella huyó terminó muy herida, y todo por su culpa.

Desde ese entonces Charlie actuaba con recelo hacia Edward y estaba convencido que no el indicado para su hija, pero Bella seguía empeñada en estar con él y como su padre, simplemente la apoyaba, no quería que huyera nuevamente y que esta vez no volviera a verla.

Jacob caminaba cerca de la frontera entre el territorio Quileute y la zona donde vivían los Cullen. Sentía el aroma de Bella cerca, tal vez habia ido a verles. Empezó a correr rapídamente hacia la mansión y de entre los arbustos observó que Bella se encontraba hablando con uno de ellos, era Alice, la vidente del clan. Bella llevaba en sus manos una maleta ¿Pensaba huir de nuevo? No podía permitirlo.

-¡Bella!- le gritó saltando y cayendo detrás de ella, a un par de metros. Bella se giró sorprendida, y se dió cuenta que era debido a la prescencia de Jacob que Alice estaba tensa.-¿Vas a huir de nuevo?- le riñó con enojo, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y agachó la mirada. Odiaba verla así, estaba más delgada, el brillo de sus ojos se habia marchitado desde que Edward se habia ido, ya no era esa Bella que habia conocido ahora era simplemente un ente gris sin vida y que apenas se movía.

-Jacob... Tengo que ir. Edward me necesita- Edward, siempre él. Siempre él interponiéndose en su camino, siempre estorbando, siempre hiriendo a Bella. Apretó fuertemente los puños y alzó la vista con ira.-Jake entiéndme-

-No Bella, no puedo... ¡Largo entonces! ¡Ve y busca a ése imbécil!- Se giró y echo a correr hacia el bosque. Bella intentó ir tras él pero Alice la detuvo, no era el momento de hablar si estaba tan molesto.

-Será mejor que arregles las cosas con él primero antes de irte hija- Carlisle apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa-Entiende cómo se siente, cree que saldrás herida... Se preocupa por tí, habla con Jacob primero además Alice aún debe asegurarse de dónde se encuentra Edward-

-Lo sé... Hablaré con él-

Los días pasaron y Bella finalmente se marchó a Italia, donde se supone que estaba Edward. Jacob no quiso despedirse de ella, estaba muy molesto aún.

En Volterra se estaban realizando diferentes festividades habia muchos turistas en las calles, era una fiesta muy grande. Bella se habia separado de los Cullen para buscar cada uno a Edward. Caminó y caminó entre la multitud hasta que pudo verlo del otro lado de una plaza, era él y estaba a punto de salir al Sol y revelar lo que era. Corrió hasta él lo más rápido que pudo, aunque la parecia que era demasiado lento. Llegó hasta él chocando y haciendo que regresara hacia la oscuridad del callejón, se sorprendió al verla frente a él y la abrazó fuertemente.

Fueron segundos, escasos segundos cuando se vieron rodeados por unas sombras, eran guardias de los Vulturi. Los llevaron hacia el castillo. Encontraron a muchos turistas en él. Uno de los guardias les dijo que no saldrían ya del castillo, se convertirían en el alimentode los vampiros. Bella tragó saliva y sintió una opresión en el pecho no quería que le pasara lo mismo.

Edward vió con pesar a una chica que caminaba entre los turistas, estaba muy enferma, era el último viaje que realizaba. Una enfermedad la estaba matando, pero al parecer no sería así del todo, moriría pero no por su enfermedad.

Esperaron en ése pasillo y de pronto se empezaron a escuchar muchos gritos, las personas estaban siendo atacadas. Se tapó los oídos mientras Edward la abrazaba, eso era una masacre.

Cuando entraron en aquella habitación sintió un dolor en su pecho. Ése era su último viaje, y habia decidido viajar a su ciudad natal, donde habian vivido sus padres antes de ser asesinados. Su último viaje antes de que ésa leucemia acabara con su vida. Era terminal.

Las luces se apagaron y una puerta se abrió lentamente, apenas entraba una tenue luz roja por los enormes ventanales. Varias siluetas vestidas de negro aparecieron y comenzaron a rodear al grupo de turistas y por primera vez en su vida sintió un miedo atroz.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y empezó a escuchar gritos de la gente a su alrededor, después sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que caía al suelo. Escuchó voces y gritos de un hombre, y después ya no despertó.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

Cuando despertó, habia una fuerte discusión. Se quedó inmóvil simplemente escuchando lo que pasaba.

-De modo que si no quieres que tu familia deje de existir Edward, la proxima vez que nos veamos tu amada Bella debe ser una de nosotros, ¿Quedó claro?- Sentenció Aro. Carlisle dió un paso hacia el frente.

-Quedó claro Aro; ahora si nos permites quisiéramos marcharnos, ella es una recién convertida- Bella se giró a verla sorprendida- Y debe descansar-

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Carlisle tu clan ya es muy grande, y cuenta con miembros que poseen habilidades especiales, muy raras además; ¿Por qué no dejas que ella se quede?- Dijo Marco clavando su mirada en la recién convertida.

-¡Ella no se quedará con ustedes!- gritó Emmet haciendo ademán de atacar a los Vulturi, error pues una de las guardias, Jane lo atacó. Ocasionando que cayera al suelo y se quejara fuertemente. Sin pensarlo ella se lanzó contra Jane haciendo que chocara contra la pared y rompiendo el ataque contra Emmett.

-¡Vuelve a tocarle un cabello y te mueres!- le gritó con los ojos rojos y llenos de ira, no se explicaba el por qué habia reaccionado de esa manera. Era la primera vez que veía a Emmett, ¿Por qué quería protegerle?-Ustedes también, le tocan un cabello a él o cualquiera de ellos y se mueren- Amenazó a Heidi y Alec que se quedaron inmóviles esperando órdenes de Marco, Cayo y Aro.

-Pequeña...-Le llamó Aro-Dime tu nombre- Se giró a verle con un aire de desconfianza y superioridad.

-Me llamo Videl y si tus guardias intentan lastimarlos... No tendré piedad- dijo apretando sus puños. Aro asintió y pidió a Jane, Heidi y Alec que se alejaran.

-Creo que te haz encariñado rapídamente con tus benefactores, y de dejarte aquí estoy seguro que huirías, aparentemente tu súper fuerza de neófita es lo que único que resalta en tí... De modo que pueden marcharse Cullen, pero no olviden nuestro trato.-

o_o_o

Cuando iban de vuelta a Forks Bella estaba con un poco de recelo hacia Videl, no entendía como es que ella que llevaba ya tiempo de conocer a los Cullen no se habia ganado el derecho de ser transformada y Videl apenas siendo una chiquilla lo habia conseguido. Veía por la ventana del avión distraída, Edward se sentó a su lado por primera vez adivinando que estaba pasando por su mente, y es que no era precisamente que adivinara, era bastante notorio su enojo.

-Bella... Sé que estás así por lo de Videl- soltó de golpe-Pero... Fue cuestión de Emmett convertirla, al parecer tenía razones muy fuertes, espero que nos diga pronto, por que Rose no se pondrá de muy buen humor al verlo llegar con una chica-

-Es que... Ella, apenas la conoce y la transformó y tú, no quieres transformarme- le dijo con pesar- Pero recuerda el trato con los Vulturi-

-Lo haré, cuando acabemos el Instituto... Después de eso, te transformaré Bella, te lo prometo- Bella sonrío y le besó la mejilla. Videl los veía de reojo y se daba cuenta de la tensión que habia entre ella y Bella. Emmett se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, sin decir palabra alguna. Frente a ellos estaban Jasper y Alice que fingían dormír. Carlisle iba sentado viendo por la ventana.

El viaje le pareció eterno, pero finalmente habian llegado a Forks. Tendrían que inventar una buena excusa para explicar cómo era que una nueva integrante se habia sumado a su familia, pero a quiénes les debían una gran explicación era a los Quileutes. El tratado era bastante directo, no se podía agregar o convertir a alguien más en esas tierras, aunque Videl era la excepción, ella ya llegaba como vampiro.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Cullen, Esme y Rosalie salieron a recibirles, sin embargo Rose se quedó pasmada al verla venir junto a Emmett e inmediatemente se plantó frente a ella encarándola.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le cuestionó con tono autoritario.

-Ella viene conmigo Rose...- dijo Emmett plantandosé entre ambas.-No la molestes- dijo tomando del brazo a Videl y llevándola dentro de la casa seguido por Esme. Alice se acercó rapídamente a Rose e intentó calmarla pero fue en vano, la rubia explotó y entró rapídamente en la casa.

-¡Exijo que me digas quién demonios es ella!- le gritó con ira, Emmett se giró a verla molesto.

-Videl, creo que deberías conocer el lugar, sólo no te acerques mucho a la frontera-

-Yo la acompañaré- dijo Edward. Ambos salieron de la mansión antes de que la bomba estallara. Bella no quería prescenciar ése pleito así que fue con ellos también.

Rose le gritaba a Emmett que le dijera que estaba pasando y el por qué habia llevado a una chiquilla con él a casa, le reclamaba y recordaba el trato que tenían firmado con los Quileutes. Emmett simplemente le dejó gritar, patalear y gritar hasta que se quedó callada, finalmente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina viendo por el gran ventanal hacia el río. El resto los siguió.

-No eres la única que tiene curiosidad hija- le dijo Carlisle- Emmett prometió explicarnos todo cuando estuviéramos en casa- Emmett se giró a verlos, su mirada reflejaba nostalgia y preocupación pero tenía una mezcla de felicidad inexplicable.

-Ustedes saben como me encontró Rose, a punto de morír. Yo... Era un huérfano, tenía una hermana menor, cuando nuestros padres murieron nos adoptaron diferentes familias. La estuve buscando mucho tiempo, sin éxito alguno. Creí que moriría sin verla de nuevo pero... Cuando estábamos en el castillo de los Vulturi, sentí ése aroma, el aroma de mi hermana. Claro que no podía ser ella, habia muerto o sería muy anciana. En el momento en que escuché su grito sin pensarlo entré a esa habitación por ella y al verla ahí tirada en el suelo, a punto de morír lo supe... Ella es mi descendencia, es la nieta de mi hermana, es identica...Por es fue que la transformé. Estaba a punto de morír de leucemia y es mi familia...- Su expresión denotaba que quería llorar, pero claro eso era imposible.

Rose entendió todo, y simplemente caminó y lo abrazó fuertemente, disculpándose por como se habia portado, por desconfiar de él.

o_o_o

Videl caminaba por el bosque junto con Edward y Bella, se sentía algo incómoda, sentía que hacia mal tercio.

-Saben... Regresaré a la casa, creo que necesitan hablar a solas después de todo- dijo echándose a correr rapídamente por entre el bosque.

Sabia que su nueva familia tendría problemas, y tal vez tendrían que dejar Forks pero se sentía feliz. Ahora sabia que Emmett era su tío abuelo, que de verdad tenia una familia y ahora podría disfrutar de ella por que ya no tenía ésa enfermedad que la mataba poco a poco. El tiempo que estuvieran en Forks lo disfrutaría.

o_o_o

-¿Cómo que llegaron con una nueva integrante?- preguntó Jacob a Seth, este tan sólo asentía.- ¿Es Bella?-

-No, ella no es. Es otra chica, muy guapa por cierto. La ví rondando en el bosque en compañía de Edward y Bella-

Jacob apretó los puños fuertemente, no sólo Edward habia vuelto, encima habian violado el tratado con su aldea. Habian roto su palabra y sabia que significaba eso. Se reunió con el resto del grupo. Finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de que al día siguiente irían a visitar a los Cullen para saber que estaba pasando. Las cosas no podían quedarse así.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Sam y la manada caminaban rumbo a la casa de los Cullen, quiénes estaban listos para recibirles. En la sala se encontraban todos, excepto Alice quien ayudaba a Videl con la ropa; la mayor tenía una cierta obsesión por ver a los demás bien vestidos y a la moda y por supuesto su nueva hermana menor no sería la excepción, si bien con Bella las cosas no habian salido del todo bien, esperaba que su hermana menor si aceptara su buen gusto.

Los Quileutes llegarona a la mansión, Sam y Jacob por delante mientras que el resto les seguía desde atrás. Todos con rostros serios, sin expresar emoción alguna. Sam fue el primero en pronunciar una palabra, quítandole a Jacob el turno ya que éste se encontraba algo acelerado.

-Doctor Cullen, ya sabe a que venimos- Le dijo Sam encarando a la familia. Emmett los miró a todos de reojo, estaba analizando la situación, si las cosas se ponían graves le diría a Videl que huyera junto con Alice; ése era el plan.

-Sientense chicos, en un instante bajará ella- Carlisle les habló de manera cortez, como siempre habia hecho.

Alice bajó las escaleras rapídamente, dando saltos pequeños como de bailarina, como era costumbre suya al caminar, parecía danzar más bien. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Videl habia accedido a su cambio de imagen.

-Yo iré por ella- Dijo Emmett subiendo las escaleras lentamente pero a mitad de estas se detuvo pues Videl ya estaba bajando. Él bajó nuevamente y observó uno a uno a los lobos.- Puedes bajar Vi...- Dijo viendo hacia arriba, unos pasos delicados se escucharon descender por las escaleras y finalmente apareció la dueña de ellos.

Una chica alta, de 1.75 tal vez, piel blanca como la nieva -cómo era usual en los Cullen- ojos de un rojo escarlata intenso, delgada pero aun así con buen cuerpo, un físico totalmente envidiable para cualquier adolescente. Pero su mirada reflejaba una frialdad absoluta.

-Carlisle ¿Puedo?- Le preguntó al doctor, éste simplemente asintió y le indicó que entrara en la sala.

-Bien ya sé que vienen...-Soltó de golpe- Ustedes y su pueblo tienen un tratado con mi familia, tratado que creen se ha roto al llegar con una nueva integrante; pero... Lamento romper sus ilusiones, yo llegué aquí siendo ya vampiro; yo estaba a punto de morír y ellos me salvaron, son mi familia ahora... Y sí ustedes creen que dejaré que les hagan daño están muy equivocados- dijo apretando con fuerza. Rose y Emmett se pararon detrás de ella y ambos colocaron sus manos en sus hombros, para indicarle que se relajara. -Así que... Hablen de una vez-

-Si ellos te transformaron fuera de aquí... No hay ningún problema en ello- concluyó Sam poniéndose de pie- El tratado no ha sido violado de ninguna forma-

- ¡Pero Sam! ¡Debes estar jugando!- Le gritó Jacob que ya comenzaba a ponerse alterado.

-Vamónos... Es lo último que diré Jacob-

-¡No! ¡Violaron el tratado!- Insistió. Videl se acercó a él rapídamente, lo observó con cuidado con sumo cuidado y finalmente clavó su mirada en la de él.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, quieres pelea, puedes tenerla- Mostró sus colmillos- Pero a mi familia... Nadie la tocara- Sentenció. Jacob sintió una corriente eléctrica en su espalda al escuchar las palabras con tanta determinación de Videl y al sentir que cruzaron la mirada.

-Videl calma... No hay por que pelear, Sam ya dijo que se iban- Emmett intervino, ella se relajó y en un segundo ya se encontraba al lado de Rose.

Los Quileutes finalmente se marcharon, Jacob no estaba satisfecho con lo que habia ocurrido, creyó que finalmente podría destruír con sus propias manos a Edward y simplemente Sam se habia dejado lavar el cerebro por los Cullen.

o_o_o

Era su primer día en el Instituto de Forks, ingresaría al primer grado. Alice como era costumbre le ayudaba a elegir el atuendo perfecto para ello. Finalmente convenció a su hermana de que la dejara vestirse sola, y en cuanto estuviera lista bajaría.

-¡Videl Cullen! ¡Explícame ¿Por qué estás vestida así?!- Los gritos de Alice retumbaron por toda la casa, mientras que los otros 4 reían.

-Alice ya sabias que iba a bajar así, no me gusta vestirme así, no me siento bien-

-Eres una Cullen, debes verte como tal- le riñó haciendo pucheros.-Pero bueno, vamónos se hará tarde-

Como era de esperarse al llegar al Instituto las miradas se posaban en ella, todos hablaban de quién era, por qué estaba con los Cullen y esas cosas. Se sentía algo nerviosa, y quiso morír cuando llegaron a reunirse con Bella y vieron con ella a alguien.

-¿Jacob qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Edward.

-Me mandaron de niñera de tu hermanita nueva- Dijo con cara de fastidio mientras caminaba tras de ellos. Emmett se giró rapídamente y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-Si le tocas un solo cabello, te mueres perro-

-No creo que haga falta que la defiendas de mí... Hay más de uno aquí que no es quieran tocarle el cabello precisamente-


End file.
